videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
(GameCube) | accessdate= 2014-02-19 }} Xbox (Xbox) | accessdate= 2014-02-19 }} PlayStation 2 (PS2) | accessdate= 2014-02-19 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = NOD, DVD-ROM |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Heroes (chronolog.) |Nachfolger = Sonic Rush }} Shadow the Hedgehog ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Es erschien sowohl für den Nintendo GameCube, als auch für die PlayStation 2 und die Xbox. Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt prinzipiell den anderer Spiele der Serie, jedoch nutzt Shadow hier eine Kanone. Auch gibt es wieder Ringe zu sammeln, die zugleich eine Form von Lebenspunkten darstellen. Auch andere Gegenstände, z.B. Straßenverkehrsschilder können als Waffe benutzt werden. Weiters kann Sonic auch in gewissen Fahrzeugen oder Flugmaschinen fahren/fliegen. Das Gesamte Spiel ist hier nicht in Zonen, sondern in Missionen unterteilt, die entweder mit "Hero", "Dark" oder "Normal" tituliert sind. In den "Hero"-Missionen muss Shadow Aufträge für die Protagonisten und auch Dr. Eggman erfüllen, in den "Dark"-Missionen gilt dies für die Schwarze Armee und in den "Normal"-Missionen muss er die Chaos Emeralds sammeln. Gleichgültig, welche Missionen der Spieler auswählt, die Gegner attackieren Shadow immer. Handlung Nach den Ereignissen in Sonic Heroes, hat sich Shadow entschlossen, seine Erinnerungen wiederzufinden. Shadow steht unter einem Baum nahe Westopolis. Plötzlich flattert eine Zeitung auf Shadows Fuß, die die Wiederkehr des "Black Comet" als Schlagzeile hat. Dieser Komet kommt - gemäß seinem 50jährigen Zyklus - erneut an der Erde vorbei. Shadow will unterdessen wissen, was er ist und er denkt zurück an eine einzige Erinnerung, die er noch hat: Er erinnert sich, wie er mit einem jungen Mädchen um die Wette läuft und dass diese anschließend von einem Soldaten erschossen wird und er ihren Namen laut ausruft: "Maria!". Als sich Shadow über diese Erinnerung wundert, öffnet sich ein großes Loch im Himmel, aus dem eigenartige schwarze und rote Kreaturen fallen und über die Stadt herfallen. Shadow kümmert sich jedoch nicht um die Menschen, außer sie erflehen seine Hilfe. Eine große, schwebende Figur bekannt als Black Doom erscheint und sagt zu Shadow, dass er ihm die Chaos Emeralds "wie versprochen" bringt, bevor er in mehreren Explosionen aufgeht. Auf der Suche nach seiner Identität und nach der Bedeutung von Black Dooms Worten macht sich Shadow auf den Weg in die Stadt. Der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte wird vom Spielverhalten des Gamers beeinflusst (ählich zu Dragon Age: Origins). Einige Szenarien bringen Erinnerungen aus Shadows Vergangenheit zurück und so wählt der Spieler - je nach Verhaltensweise - den Ausgang der Geschichte: * Shadow kann sich einerseit auf die Seite der Schwarzen Armee schlagen und ihr dienen und so Dr. Eggman töten, oder sogar die Schwarze Armee verraten und das Universum für sich beanspruchen. Im Worst-Case-Scenario zerstört Shadow den Planeten mit Hilfe der Chaos Emeralds. * Wählt Shadow eine neutrale Seite, so wird er glauben, er sei lediglich eine Roboterkopie des echten Shadow und er wird Eggman töten. * Unterstützt Shadow die Protagonisten kann er einerseits von sich selbst glauben, dass er nichts weiter sei als ein fürchterlich misslungenes Experiment, oder er führt einen Kampf mit Sonic um den Titel des stärksten Hedgehogs im Universum. Im Best-Case-Scenario besiegt Shadow Black Doom, zerstört die Schwarze Armee und hält sein Versprechen Maria gegenüber. Alle Enden sind Teile und Abwandlungen der Wahrheit - die echte Geschichte über Shadows Vergangenheit kann jedoch nur erlangt werden, wenn man alle zehn Enden erlangt hat. In dieser letzten Geschichte wird Shadow von Black Doom konfrontiert, nachdem ersterer alle Emeralds gesammelt hat. Letzterer fordert Shadow auf, ihm die Emeralds zu übergeben, damit sie das Ritual des Wohlstands ausführen können. Sonic und die anderen (inkl. Dr. Eggman) kommen nun am Geschehen an und reden auf Shadow ein, er solle nicht auf den Anführer dieser Aliens hören. Nachdem herauskommt, dass Black Doom die Menschen als Energiequelle nutzen will, nimmt dieser die Emeralds von Shadow und lässt mit Hilfe von Chaos-Kontrolle den Black Komet auf die Oberfläche der Erde krachen. Black Doom erzählt dann, dass er Professor Gerald (Eggmans Großvater) dabei geholfen hat, Shadow zu erschaffen, im Gegenzug sollte er die Chaos Emeralds erhalten. So kommt heraus, dass Shadow z.T. aus Black Dooms DNA erschaffen wurde. Als Eggman einwirft, dass er nicht glauben könne, dass sein Großvater die Erde verraten würde, paralysiert Black Doom alle mit einem Gas. Plötzlich hört Shadow Marias Stimme, die ihn um Hilfe anfleht und so kann er aus der Paralyse erwachen. Black Doom flieht, Shadow bleibt als einzige Hoffnung für den Planeten zurück. Nach Abshluss von "The Last Way" holt Shadow Black Doom ein, wird jedoch von diesem kontrolliert. Dies ist Black Doom möglich, da beide das selbe Blut in sich haben. Shadow will dies nicht wahrhaben und jetzt sieht man Charmy Bee, Vector und Espio, die versuchen, Daten-CDs zu hacken, die sie vorher gefunden haben. Schließlich schaffen sie es und sie aktivieren eine Videoaufzeichnung, auf der Professor Gerald Robotnik Shadow als seinen Sohn und als die einzige Hoffnung für den Planeten bezeichnet. Weiters wird erzählt, dass der einzige Weg, die Katastrophe zu verhindern, sei, den Kometen mit der Eclipse Cannon, einer starken Waffe, zu zerstören. Kurz vor dem Ende des Videos tritt Maria ins Bild, was ihm den Ansporn gibt, sich aus der Kontrolle durch Black Doom loszureißen. Black Doom entkommt und Shadow nutzt die Kraft der Chaos Emeralds, um zu Super Shadow zu werden. Black Doom , der inzwischen in seine Devil Doom-Form gewechselt hat, kämpft gegen Shadow, wird aber besiegt. Shadow nutzt dann ein supermächtiges Chaos Control, um den Kometen zurück in den Orbit des Planeten zu verfrachten und mit Eclipse Cannon zu zerstören. In der finalen Szene an Bord der ARK sieht Shadow auf ein Foto von Maria und Gerald bevor er es mit den Worte "Goodbye forever...Shadow the Hedgehog" wegschließt. Cheats Wie auch in diversen anderen Spielen können hier bestimmte Inhalte durch Eingeben der sog. "Freezer-Codes" in ein Schummelmodul freigeschaltet werden. Multiplayer-Modus In diesem Spiel gibt es außerdem noch einen Multi-(Two-)Player-Modus, in dem die beiden Spieler einen Charakter auswählen (Shadow oder einen Roboterklon dessen) und über einen Split-Screen eines von drei speziell gestalteten Level abschließen. Dabei attackieren sie einander gegenseitig und stehlen die Ringe des anderen, bis einer stirbt. Zusätzlich kann im Singleplayer-Modus ein zweiter Spieler in einigen Missionen die Rolle von Shadows Begleiter übernehmen. Bilder ShadowTheHedgehog-CoverXbox.png|Xbox-Cover Videos thumb|center|300px|Gameplay-Video ([[Emulatoren|emuliert)]] Links Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Shooter Kategorie:GameCube Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Xbox Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2005